


Stay

by Iniren



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniren/pseuds/Iniren
Summary: Takes place right after novel, Death in Winter, where Picard and Crusher get together. Just what I imagine their next interaction might have been.This piece references snatches I remember from Death in Winter and other Star Trek novels, but I honestly don't remember which ones or if I've gotten the details right.





	Stay

"Come!" Beverly immediately regretted calling out, "No wait." She'd been jolted awake by the chime and felt the sudden sharp ache in her neck as she answered. She'd meant to just close her eyes for a few minutes after returning to the Enterprise and to the man she finally admitted she loved. The strain of the Kevratas mission and the emotional turmoil had apparently wiped her out, so she was unprepared when Jean-Luc arrived for their planned dinner. She hastily and clumsily staggered to her bathroom to freshen up.

Outside the door Jean-Luc waited apprehensively, feeling suddenly self-conscious about waiting at his CMO's door out of uniform with a bottle of wine. Doubly so when a young ensign passed very deliberately NOT staring. It occurred to him that he rarely wore civilian clothes outside his quarters, so the young crewman's reaction could easily be just a matter of unexpected wardrobe. Nonetheless, he was relieved the cabin door opened and he cautiously entered.

"Just have a seat. I'll be out in a minute." He heard Beverly call from the bedroom. He set the bottle on the table and surveyed the room. With the exception of her still packed storage cases it was much the same as before, but felt good knowing she was home filling the space with her presence. She was still in her rumpled uniform, though she'd taken a moment to freshen up her hair which was a mess from her unplanned nap. 

"I'm so sorry I'm a mess. Well the whole place is a mess. I meant to close my eyes for a minute..."

"...and it became a lot longer." He continued. "You needed it. You've been through a lot the last months..."

"We've been through a lot," she corrected. They smiled with amusement at how they finished each other's sentences. Their years of friendship had so ingrained one another's thinking, one might almost think them telepaths. "Anyway, I didn't get a chance to plan anything for dinner. Anything you particularly want?"

"Just to hold you," he smiled. "That sounds ridiculous, but it's true. I've missed you." Beverly had come to love these quiet moments where his heart was open, not Captain, but Jean-Luc. She imagined he'd shared things with Deanna or other counselors as part of required debriefings, but he gave these moments to her knowing she would treat them with care. She also knew he was equally trustworthy even in those times where they disagreed.

"Well I can do that, but as your Chief Medical Officer, I do recommend at least some hot soup and a sandwich. I still feel cold from Kevratas," she said laughingly.

She'd been lost while trying to cure a plague there, an attempt to resolve an old memory when she'd been powerless to help. She remembered her relief in seeing him, his impassioned declaration of love, and the confusion and disappointment in his eyes when she did not respond with equal passion. She also remembered Dr. Greyhorse, her debriefing companion's gentle but pointed intervention. The regret in his eyes as he spoke of tragically lost love and her own memories of loss, jettisoned her doubts about her long-time friend, until she resolutely made the decision to leave her post at Medical in favor of her old post and the man she loved. She was sure a few of the brass rolled their eyes, but she could not be swayed and they knew better than to try. 

Now she cheerfully approached him, guiding his steady arms around her as she slid into his embrace. They just stood for a moment breathing in one another's presence. Then wordlessly parted to continue to their meal. 

It was like many meals they'd shared but there was an easiness they hadn't had before. They had always danced around the questions of their feelings and their history. Now with their mutual love revealed, they moved in rhythm no longer worrying about dodging one another toes. They talked about the happenings on the ship and gossip at headquarters. After the dishes were cleared they settled quietly at their usual spots on the sofa. 

"After you left for Medical, I kept these rooms unassigned." He said.

"You were so sure, I'd be back?" She asked teasingly.

"No," he said, his eyes looking away distantly, "Somehow it didn't feel like you were gone if they were empty. I'd sometimes come here wondering if I should have asked you to stay, then scold myself for such a selfish request. I'd leave decided I'd release the quarters in the morning, but I'd find myself here again the next quiet moment."

"That sounds exhausting. I was very busy at Medical; learning, teaching, preparing for Kevratas. But whenever I did have a quiet moment, I found myself wondering how you were, especially with so many of us gone." Both went silent remembering the joy of Wil and Deanna's wedding and departure, but also the loss of Data. "But I'm here now, " She said softly.

"Yes, If you go I may have to write you up for desertion," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"If you do that, I'll declare you medically unfit for command based on being mad with love." They both laughed. Jean-Luc became still and serious, softly he said, "Beverly, how will we do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and I serving together and loving each other."

Beverly might have been amused by the question, but with Jean-luc's eyes full of apprehension and concern was real and valid. He'd spent a lifetime telling himself love like this was not compatible for a captain's life, he'd never thought through the how.

"Jean-Luc, we just did as before. We were close before, we just kept professional boundaries on duty and were friends in our quarters."

"I'm not sure, it's quite the same."

"Why? It isn't as if people didn't wonder about us before. Nobody would have said anything directly given our roles, but I'm sure plenty was speculated on. I remember as a junior officer plenty of gossip going around about my superiors."

Jean-Luc looked concerned and deep in thought about the possible gossip that had been going around. Beverly could see him become "Captain" as he straightened his posture, she could almost see the uniform materialize before her. He made a little grimace and sighed as he patted his knees resolutely. "Well, it's late. I'd better go."

"Where are you going?" she said with amusement.

"Back to my quarters. I wouldn't want to ...." he hesitated, "...fuel more gossip."

"Jean-Luc, you misunderstood. I don't care about gossip. I didn't leave my post at medical to go back to what we had. I'm ready to move forward and you might as well get used to people knowing we're together. So Stay."

"Stay."

"Yes. Stay."

"I didn't want to presume anything. We've both been through a lot recently. I didn't want to rush you... or me."

"Jean-Luc. Nothing needs to happen tonight, but we've known each other for over 30 years. I don't think anybody would accuse us of 'rushing.' Plus if we're serving on this ship we're all ways going through something."

He paused quickly going through their memories together. Slowly the "Captain" left, leaving Jean-Luc behind. He smiled she was right. He settled next to her on the sofa and pulled her in close. 

"Stay, it is then."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave you to decide what happens next. ;)


End file.
